


Дыхание зимы

by rrrNightingale



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrrNightingale/pseuds/rrrNightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда нужно пройти долгую дорогу, чтобы получить то, что казалось близким.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дыхание зимы

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A Breath of Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119651) by [rrrNightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrrNightingale/pseuds/rrrNightingale)



> Фик написан на челлендж ЖЖ-сообщества wintercompanion и впервые опубликован (в переводе на английский) в декабре 2011 года.

Когда Джек выходит на улицу, она встречает его новым запахом, который ни с чем не перепутать. Это, несомненно, первое дыхание зимы.  
  
Небо затянуто облаками и равномерно матово сияет, подсвеченное, как сейчас это принято, люминесцентными системами. Даже ночью в больших городах не наступает темноты.  
  
Воздух остыл и наступила та особая тишина, которая бывает в этой полосе Земли только между осенью и зимой. Время, когда цикл завершается.  
  
Джек не спеша идет по Виктория-стрит. В историческом центре сохранилось много старинных зданий. Около некоторых даже стоят небольшие натуральные деревья — сейчас их ветки черными линиями рассекают матовое небо, ровные газоны под ними пусты.  
  
Дыхание зимы, как всегда, приносит какие-то впечатления из прошлого, и, оказавшись здесь, в самом сердце Англии, Джек вспоминает, как в паре кварталов отсюда еще росли настоящие обычные деревья и был довольно большой парк, в котором он однажды дрался на дуэли. Под ногами мягко пружинил ковер из опавших листьев, и он был раздосадован и пьян, а оппонент — тем более… Викторианская Англия оказалась не вполне готова к его взглядам путешественника во времени из будущего. Впрочем, это было очень давно — еще в девятнадцатом веке, когда он только несколько лет как обосновался на Земле после столкновения с далеками — он даже не знал тогда, что бессмертен. Тогда он думал, что хорошо знает Землю, однако по-настоящему привык к ней гораздо позже.  
  
Сейчас это место действительно стало его домом.  
  
На улицах нет привычного столпотворения, и Джек продолжает спускаться к Темзе. Дыхание вырывается изо рта облачками пара. Он запахивает плотнее пальто — черное, от старого он отказался около двухсот лет назад. Оно отжило свое, и в какой-то момент Джек оставил его позади, как змея оставляет старую кожу, потому что почувствовал, что оно больше не вписывается, не совсем подходит к тому, кем он стал. Новое чем-то напоминало прежнее, впрочем. Только постепенно облик Джека утратил военный оттенок.  
  
Добравшись до Вестминстерского моста, Джек останавливается у парапета и наблюдает за отсветами на бегущей воде и за городом на противоположном берегу.  
  
Именно сейчас он чувствует себя неуместно живым.  
  
Все приходит и уходит, у всего есть свой срок. Столько лиц у него перед мысленным взором — тех, кто жил, и чувствовал, и давно рассыпался в прах. Впереди — еще больше.  
  
Даже город стареет у него на глазах, это неизбежно. Он чувствует это, как будто смотрит на картину в большем масштабе. Наверное, так и есть. Впрочем, он сделал выбор сам, не отказавшись от этой странной бесконечной жизни, когда был шанс. Казалось расточительным вмешиваться в устройство Вселенной еще раз, только чтобы избежать случайного проклятия, в котором столько прекрасных моментов.  
  
Однако семьсот лет на Земле сделали свое дело. Изъезженная и исхоженная вдоль и поперек планета, близкая и родная, кажется Джеку маленькой.  
  
Машины чуть слышно шелестят по высокой эстакаде, мимо проходят люди, прячущие руки глубоко в карманы, а из подсвеченного неба начинают падать маленькие-маленькие снежинки. Это на редкость холодная, тихая, медленная ночь.  
  
Джек не оглядывается, когда кто-то останавливается рядом с ним.  
  
— Отличный вид, — спустя пару минут одобрительно говорит незнакомец, чей голос Джек слышит впервые.  
  
Однако проходит мгновение, и он понимает. Возможно, это интуиция или шестое чувство. Может, он просто узнает его, как всегда.  
  
— Давно не виделись, — произносит Джек, и улыбка непроизвольно появляется у него на губах.  
  
— Привет, — радостно отвечает Доктор.  
  
Они продолжают стоять рядом, глядя на воду, как будто в этой встрече нет ничего экстраординарного, будто они попрощались вчера, а не шесть столетий назад. В то же время, как ни странно, кажется, что с тех пор они многого достигли.  
  
А потом Джек поворачивается к повелителю времени, улыбается ему и притягивает в объятия. Все обиды, все разочарование остались в прошлом — очень далеко.  
  
Каким-то образом он чувствует, что Доктор тоже изменился — и этот новый, незнакомый пока Доктор действительно хочет путешествовать с ним.  
  
Потому что именно сейчас самое время вернуться в Тардис.  
  
«Неужели ему таким же маленьким кажется весь мир», — думает Джек, когда они идут по Бридж-стрит в комфортном дружеском молчании. Не хочется нарушать покой первого дыхания зимы.  
  
Маленькая синяя будка ждет их в старом переулке и гостеприимно распахивает двери. Доктор пропускает его в просторную светлую комнату управления, заходя следом.  
  
— Джек, Вселенная слишком большая даже для повелителя времени, — произносит Доктор у него за спиной и смеется.


End file.
